Lucina
Lucina is Chrom's daughter from the future who has come back to stop Grima from destroying the world. She too wields Falchion and has the Mark of Naga right in her eye. But first, she has to dress up like and pretend to be Marth! Technically, she IS his descendant and is for all intents and purposes, rule 63ed Marth..... even moreso in Super Smash Bros. where she is a direct Marth clone! Just without his tippers. Personality Lucina is very serious and dedicated to her cause above all else. Most consider her boring, and even Inigo calls her out on how dour she is most of the time. One cannot blame her though. She comes from a hellscape ruled by the undead and their sky plesiasaur master who's revival came about after her father was killed by his best friend (or possibly, her mother even!) However, this does not mean she does not know how to have fun! She is eager to go shopping with her mother. (Although her taste in clothes is questionable.) And she shows that she can in fact, enjoy herself in the Hot-Spring Scramble DLC chapter. (Although she seems strangely excited at the notion of bathing with her father.....) She is also a real daddy's girl. So much so that she doesn't even tell Chrom that she has a sister or brother for the sake of keeping him to herself. (A fact Chrom brings up in his recruitment dialogue with Cynthia if she is his daughter.) After Chapter 21, she will even confront Robin and attempt to kill him/her in order to save Chrom's life, knowing full well that s/he was the one that ended it in the future. Recruitment She joins at the end of Chapter 14, and tells us who she really is. (Although she kind of made it obvious when she told Chrom that she learned to fight from her father after she just did the same thing he did.....) As a Unit While being a stronger version of her father and having an infinite use weapon slightly stronger than a Silver Sword that is effective against Dragons may seem like an open and shut case of how she can be used, Lucina has been a highly controversial character amongst Optimization circles. Many think she shouldn't even use Falchion at all, but rather, Celica's Gale. The main debate is whether or not her mother should be Sumia or Olivia. Team Sumia believing she should be a Dark Flier, and Team Olivia believing she should be a Paladin or Great Lord. Significance on the Fire Emblem: Awakening board Lucina is by far one of the most popular characters on the board. Because of her role in the story, the "marketing gimmick" of her Marth disguise, the controversy around who her mother should be for Optimization purposes, and most notably, as a Waifu. Another notable thing, is that the GameFAQs community REALLY hates the Support Conversations between Lucina and Gerome. Believing them to be the most poorly written of all. Similar Heroes * Clara (Barbie in the Nutcracker) * Rapunzel (Barbie as Rapunzel) * Princess Odette (Barbie of Swan Lake) * Princess Anneliese (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) * Queen Erika (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) * Kim (The Care Bears Movie) * Holly Jollimore (Casper's Haunted Christmas) * Gig (Care Bears Journey to Joke-a-Lot) * Me Bear (The Care Bears Big Wish Movie) * Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine) * Zowie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie) * Abigail Chase (National Treasure) * Zoe Plummer (The Pacifier) * Layla Williams (Sky High) * Lotsa Heart Elephant (Care Bears) * Pollie Pi (Rolie Polie Olie) * Proud Heart Cat (Care Bears series) Trivia * Lucy's birthday, April 20th, is also the release date of the original Fire Emblem! And also Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. * You know who else was born on April 20th? Hitler. * She borrowed her mask from Gerome. * Lucina was ranked #1 in the Character Popularity Poll female bracket. Just as her father won #1 in the male bracket. Like father like daughter. (That, or Japan loves their boring main characters.) * Because Lucina was the highest ranking Second Generation female, she got a cutscene graphic in the Hot-Spring Scramble DLC chapter. * Lucina is also the name of the Roman goddess of childbirth. And Chrom is part of the word "chromosome". It would appear we have some birth humor fans in Intelligent Systems. * Her english voice actress Laura Bailey is married to Lon'qu's voice actor Travis Willingham. And in the story, Lucina became Basilio's champion by beating Lon'qu. What a coincidence, huh? * In an official comic, it is shown that the main reason Lon'qu lost to Lucy is because he touched her chest and found out that she was a woman, causing his phobia to kick in. However, Lucina is flat..... so one must wonder how exactly this happened. * More amusingly, because the female Archer model is based off of the well endowed Noire, when Lucina reclasses to Archer, she suddenly has breasts! External Links Lucina's reveal trailer in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS Category:Characters Category:Lords Category:Royalty